By your side
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: A drabble request. Ziva & Tony get ready for their night in Berlin and once again Tony comforts her.


**A drabble request I worked on last night. I have some more drabble requests already finished but they're a little too short to post them on here.  
On another note: I will try to update Troubled today/tomorrow and I'm sorry if I let you wait again and on the other hand I'm a little sad that I got less reviews this time but nevertheless thank you for the favourites! And there's no need to add one-shots/complete stories to your alert subscription!  
And now enjoyy reading!**

* * *

He was gently running his hand up and down her arm to wake her from her nap.  
After they had arrived she was deadly tired and he told her to lay down and rest until they had to get ready for the evening.  
When he saw her laying on the bed they would share that night he hesitated a moment before waking her because she looked so peaceful in her sleep and he didn't want to take this away from her, but he had to.

"Hey Zeev, wake up, it's time to get ready for the night." His voice told her softly to not frighten her.  
Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dimmed light in their hotel room. It took her a moment to realize where she was and when she did she sat up in bed and looked at Tony.  
"What time is it?" The time shift had confused her slightly. He still sat on the edge of the bed returning her look.  
"It's almost 8 pm. You should get dressed, the cab will be waiting for us in an hour."  
Now he smiled at her slightly. Of course they were here for a reason but he was nevertheless happy to spend the night out with her.  
Ziva shuffled a little before finally getting up and walking towards the closet. It was only then she realized that Tony was already fully dressed and she had to admit that she quite liked the view of him in a neat suit.  
"Why are you smiling like this Miss David, mind telling me?" He had a little smirk on his lips because he had noticed how Ziva had scanned his outfit.  
"You look good, that's it. Are you satisfied now?" She couldn't help but let out a little laugh when Tony straightened up in front of her while fumbling at his tie.  
"Well thank you, I will gladly take this rare compliment out of your mouth." He teased her a little before she escaped into the bathroom to get dressed as well.

It took her no longer than 30 minutes before she walked into their bedroom again.  
Tony sat on the edge of the bed once more, nervously waiting for his partner.  
And the sight of her left him speechless. Of course she looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing, he even loved her in her work outfits but this dress was something entirely different and all he could bring out was a breathless 'wow'.  
She could see how captivated he was but didn't say anything and just continued walking towards him even though Tony's reaction had caused her to feel a little overwhelmed.  
"Do you like it?" Ziva asked slightly insecure now.  
"Liking isn't the right word Ziva. You look beautiful." He stopped mid-sentence to look at her intently. "And I couldn't be happier with you as my company for the night."  
"You know why we're here Tony." Her voice was barely above a whisper, because the reason was all-time present.  
"Of course Ziva. And I told you that you have my back. That's why I'm here. But we can nevertheless make the best of it, ok?" His hands were resting on her shoulders to reassure her that she wasn't alone in this.  
"Yes, you are right." She looked into his eyes and could see that he really meant what he had said.  
"Tony…thank you."

She was grateful that he was here with her that he wouldn't leave her side even though she didn't want him to be involved in the beginning.  
"Hey, I'm your partner Ziva. I'm your best friend. I am here. And nothing will change this." Tony pulled her into a tight hug because that was what they both needed at the moment and she leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comfort and when they both let go of each other he could see that her body visibly relaxed.  
"Let's go." He smiled at her once more before offering her his hand and she gladly took it, leaving everything else behind for tonight.  
"Yeah, let's go." She replied and they both made their way into the dawning night.  
Together.


End file.
